


lust, caution

by parksquared



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, lapslock, poor jisung someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: woojin and jihoon release pent up energy after performing at a music show





	lust, caution

**Author's Note:**

> set after the ending stage at ulsan show champion where woojin attacked everyone and anyone with his everything. 180404 woojin is a menace
> 
> lapslock as i wrote this on my phone
> 
> also, this was first posted on my nsfw but i've corrected the glaring mistakes i missed earlier ha ha

“park woojin,” jihoon punctuates each word with a kiss, “how dare you—“ and swoops in for another kiss.

the rustle of frantic hands against cloth. the clink of a belt unbuckling. the sound of pants unzipping. a gasp when jihoon’s cold, _cold_ hand wraps around woojin’s half-hard cock. another when he starts bringing woojin to fullness.

“be careful. coordi noona is going to get mad if you pop the buttons again,” woojin smirks against jihoon’s mouth and licks into his mouth when he opens it to retort.

“you should have thought about that before you decided to do _that_ on stage,” jihoon says wetly, every word, every breath a brush against woojin's lips, not bearing to be far from him, seeking comfort from the warmth of his body. 

“you shouldn’t have done those body waves and gyrated across the stage then," woojin moans when jihoon’s clever fingers rub against the vein underneath his cock. 

“ _ha_ , those were not meant for you,” jihoon feels woojin’s hands on his waist, his hips, and feels his belt tighten and loosen almost immediately, knows that woojin is undressing him, impatient hands working at the endless buttons on his fucking jumpsuit.

“liar. turn around,” woojin commands as he pulls jihoon’s jumpsuit off his shoulders to pool at his feet, leaving jihoon in his black tank. jihoon feels compelled to obey, enthralled by how gravelly, how sodden with lust, woojin’s voice has become.

“we don’t have time?” yet jihoon turns around and puts his hands against the table. 

“i’ll be quick. bring your thighs closer together. come on," woojin says as he nudges jihoon's thighs. 

“you’re so bossy when you’re horny,” jihoon complains even as he feels a sense of anticipation when he hears woojin spit into his hand, hears how woojin’s pumping himself, slick squelches from using his saliva and precum as lube. 

“thanks for the compliment,” woojin says as he presses his cock in between jihoon’s thighs and thrusts lightly. jihoon shivers when he feels the wetness and adjusts his stance.

woojin reaches over to take jihoon’s cock into his hand, “baby, you’re so hard and i haven’t even touched you.” 

“fuck off,” jihoon says with much effort, as woojin pumps jihoon’s length in time with his thrusts, putting them through a relentless pace to seek quick release. 

“babe, i’m gonna cum soon. fuck, i love your thighs,” woojin growls into jihoon’s ears as their bodies line up when woojin pulls jihoon against his chest, his hand rubbing jihoon's nipple through the tank. they kiss, hot breaths mingling, when jihoon turns his head towards woojin.

jihoon thinks they’d make a pretty picture—woojin’s tanned skin against his own fairer skin, his black tank against woojin’s white dress shirt, two ends of a spectrum joined together—and he opens his eyes (he doesn’t know when he had closed them), and sees woojin’s slack face after he has come, counts the number of eyelashes fanning woojin’s hooded eyes and feels woojin breathing against him. jihoon is entranced, fucking captivated, and climaxes into woojin’s waiting hand. 

then, a tentative clearing of a throat, followed by a stronger one and the nervous shuffle of feet against grass.

“um, if you’re done, we have to leave now,” comes jisung’s voice, laden with what jihoon thinks is a mixture of embarrassment and consternation. perhaps he’s projecting but he doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, so please lemme know what you think! 
> 
> nsfw tweets: [@thirstyhipp0](https://www.twitter.com/thirstyhipp0)  
> sfw tweets: [@05294DJ1](https://www.twitter.com/05294DJ1)  
> 


End file.
